


Late Night

by wondrously_mekt



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce likes her bugging but acts like he doesn't, Diana wanting Bruce's attention, F/M, I'm trash I know, Wonderbat yush, they're cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondrously_mekt/pseuds/wondrously_mekt
Summary: Diana wants Bruce's attention, he wants to focus on work.





	Late Night

A slow steady breath leaves full light red lips on a shadowed face. Hands steady as the beat of the hunter’s heart, she watches her prey with eager blue eyes. Pupils widen to allow any surrounding light to better her vision in the surrounding darkness. Below her a male, busy at an examining table set with an intriguing spread of weapons and other foreign objects. His hands are busied, working to disassemble one thing and reassemble another. She’d been watching him for a few minutes, he was still seemingly unaware of it and she was growing restless. A mischievous smile forms on playful lips and with the greatest care she lowers herself downwards for a sneak attack. She’d waited patiently day after day for the one when she knew her fearless victim would not expect her. A night when all other heroes were busy or had taken the night off. But not her, not today, today she’d chosen to pay this restless man a visit she hoped he didn’t expect. This was among the few nights when celebrations did little for her, the lack of her dear amazon sisters only bringing forth greater sorrow, but she was not completely alone, Shayera had offered to have her over as well as vixen and a few others but this amazon had someone else in mind this year.

Her dark hair swayed ever so slightly as she hovered down her toes meeting the ground before her heel in order to avoid making sound. She’d learned long ago to be cautious with sound around him, as talented as he was surely he was no match for her superior skills….though admittedly she hadn't practiced much as of late. Making a quick note to focus more on stealth she made her way to him with the utmost caution. With every inch she moved closer she could feel her heart race in anticipation and suddenly she aware of all the surrounding sounds. The distant shuffle of the hidden bats wings, clicking of his tools as he worked and the low murmur of her heart beat in her ears which she was glad he couldn’t hear. “Princess…” ,He voiced his knowledge of her presence. Releasing a breath she hadn’t been aware she’d been holding back, she sighed in displeasure and felt a pout invade her face as well as her shoulders slack momentarily in defeat. “I heard you a few minutes ago, your stealth is lacking…” Diana rolled her irritated azure eyes, her arms snaking to wrap loosely over his shoulders, her hands settling near the infamous bat symbol that adorned his broad chest. He seemed undeterred by the amazon that now calmly clung to him her chin resting on his shoulder. 

“Maybe I allowed you to hear me?” He continued to work and she could have sworn she sensed a smirk appear on his normally steeled face. Taking in the nearly obscured scent of his cologne underneath the dark kevlar he wore, she recalled one night she’d been one amongst many maidens of honor and he’d come to her rescue a smug smirk plastered on his face. Not that she was one to complain all the contrary, it was something that always sent her mind into a frenzy. “You know I’m busy Diana..” She shifted slightly to sit on the edge of the cold table he worked on. She knew he’d used her name to add meaning to his serious tone and to a degree it work, to a degree. Leaning in she nuzzled him slightly before her hands came up to remove his cowl. His hand seemed to twitch as he most likely withheld the need to stop her hands but seeing as he didn’t she continued. Her eyes danced about his handsome features, the messy dark strands which rested on his head taunting her, and those captivating and daring sky blue eyes only glancing at her from his seemingly important work. “Bruce it’s new years, I think this can wait a few hours…” Her voice was calm but held certain pleading hint to it which wasn’t rare when she spoke to the defiant Bat. She knew it would take more than her pouting face and pleading tone to convince the dark knight but she wouldn’t yield so easily. Her hand moved to rest at the nape of his neck her fingers taking hold of the short hairs there and traced small circles while she looked to him. “Please, just today…It’s New Years and I wanted to spend it with you..” His eyes tore away from his work once more and looked to her causing her body to heat heat up from head to toe. At that point it was no longer the bat that gazed back at her it was the man beneath it all, the one she often longed to embrace at night but always found to be nothing but a figment of her dreams which tortured her. She only hoped he hadn’t noticed the way he caused her skin to tingle and often managed to send waves of excitement throughout her. Slowly she could nearly observe as the wall he held up for dear life start to crumble, with that notion the edges of her lips tugged upwards with joy and admittedly a small sense of pride.


End file.
